Nadehiko
by amutolove
Summary: It's a story about Nadeshiko and Nagihiko!
1. Chapter 1

**Xxamutolovexx: My newest fan fiction!**

**Ikuto: is amuto?**

**Xxamutolovexx: No**

**Tadase: Tadamu?**

**Xxamutolovexx: No…**

**Amu: What is?**

**Xxamutolovexx: Nadehiko…Nadeshiko and Nagihiko!**

**Nadeshiko: Really?**

**Amu: FINE! Xxamutolovexx does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters…Peach Pit does!**

Normal POV

Amu, Tadase, Yaya and Rima waited in the Royal Gardens for Nagihiko and Nadeshiko.

"Should we start without them?" Rima suggested.

"No, we can wait." Tadase said, with a little bit of an impatient tone in his voice. Finally, they heard Nadeshiko giggling not far from where they sat. Nagihiko was talking to her, Nadeshiko laughing at everything he said. They had been late everyday for the past two weeks. When they came it, they saw everyone was silent and staring at them.

"What?" Nagihiko asked them.

"What took you so long?" Amu asked the two tardiest.

"We were just looking around the garden for a few minutes." Nadeshiko replied. "A few minutes? More like an hour." Rima muttered. They all exchanged bored looks, all but Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. "Well, that's the tenth day in a row we've done completely nothing. Next time, we're not waiting for you.' Yaya said, unlike her perky self. They all stood to leave, leaving their coupled friends behind.

Nadeshiko's POV

"I hadn't realized how long we were gone. Now my best friends are mad at me. I don't think we should do that anymore." Nagihiko gave me a confused look. "Do you want to break up?" He asked simply. "Why? Do you? I didn't say that. So now you wanna break up, huh?" I asked him. But it wasn't really a question. He swear-dropped and put his hands up defensively. "I'm sorry; I don't want to break up. I just thought that was what you were saying." He replied. I looked at him skeptically. "Hasn't the past two weeks meant anything you? Why would _I _want to break up with _you_? I bet you just wanted to break up and have been just waiting for an excuse to do that!" I yelled, causing him to sweat-drop again. I left, just ran away. I loved Nagihiko, but he wouldn't know that because he didn't love me back. I ducked into a restaurant as soon as I saw Naghiko coming around the corner. _If he doesn't love me, why did he follow me? _I asked myself and walked out of the sushi place. I saw him running, calling my name. "Nagi!" I yelled out hoping he'd hear me. He did, turned around and came bounding toward me. I stopped when he was close enough for me to kiss him. "I'm sorry Nadeshiko. I didn't mean to offend you. I don't ever want to be away from you, Nadeshiko, I love you." He told me. I gasped, and didn't know what to say. I blushed slightly, and then he bent over and kissed me. That was all that I needed to know: my Nagi loved me back. My life seemed complete, like there was nothing wrong in the world, as long as I had Nagihiko with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amu: Hi everyone!**

**Amutolove: I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach Pit does…so sad…**

**Amu: this story is about LOVE! Is it anything to do with me?**

**Amutolove: Nope, sorry…it's Nadeshiko and Nagihiko…**

**Amu: aww…**

**Amutolove: Don't worry, my next story will be amuto. **

**Amu: yaay!**

Nadeshiko's POV

I ran outside, hoping I wouldn't be late. I had woke up (I slept in about a half hour!) and got ready as fast as I could. I finally got to the school building and could tell I was right on time; everyone was calmly roaming the hallways. I ducked into a bathroom, feeling my hair in tangles. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw a girl with knots in her hair and makeup all over her face. _I forgot to take off my makeup last night!_ Then I noticed I wasn't alone. Next to me was Amu, my best friend. She stared for a while, and then started smiling.

"I didn't know you wore makeup Nade." She told me.

"I had a date with Nagi last night…" I replied. She laughed, and then helped me clean up.

As we walked to the Royal Gardens, me and Nagihiko were both very happy. He had offered me my jacket once I'd shivered from the cold, and I was now snuggled close to him. I was reflecting on the night before.

_*Flashback (Still Nadeshiko POV)*_

I waited for Nagi at my door, hoping I didn't seem too desperate. When he called me, he didn't tell me where he was taking me, just that he'd pick me up later. Finally, after what seemed like ages, I heard the doorbell ring. I yelled a goodbye to my mother and father and walked outside. I smiled at Nagihiko, and he returned it.

"So, where are we going?" I asked once we started to walk.

"To the light show of course!" He replied, took my hand and we started to run. Every year around Christmastime, there were decorations put up all over the place in one of the neighborhoods. Once we got there, I was gasping for breath. Nagihiko's friendly smile turned into a a concerned frown.

"Was I going to fast?" He asked, obviously beside himself.

"No." I lied and turned around to face the amazingly colorful lights. "Lets go!" I changed the subject and held out my hand for Nagi to take. He smiled and took it, and we walked down the trail of lights. At the end, there was a huge Christmas tree, decorated with mistletoe.

"Mistletoe." I said, blushing slightly. He brought me closer and I could see he was blushing as well.

_*End Flashback*_

I found myself flying out of Nagi's arms, running. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I was going somewhere. I ended up running into the girl's bathroom. I pushed myself against the wall, slowly sliding down until I was sitting down on the grimy floor. I felt the tears come down one by one. Suddenly, Nagihiko burst into the door, panting slightly.

"Nadeshiko!" He came to sit next to me.

"Nagi…" I tried to speak but I couldn't make a sound. He took his hand and wiped my tear-stained cheek.

"Nadeshiko, I'll always be here for you. I promise." I looked at him for a while and felt relief. I felt relieved that I didn't have to explain why I had run off, and relieved that I now knew this was forever. I nodded and Nagihiko helped me up. We walked, hand in hand, back to the Royal Gardens. My friends were still mad at me, but I didn't care. I had my Nagi.

Nadeshiko: (with hearts in her eyes) Best story…EVER!

Amu: But it wasn't Amuto…(Sigh)

Nadeshiko: Why does it always have to be about you?

Amutolove: Stop fighting you guys! R&R please!


End file.
